L'assassin légendaire
by FreeZy83
Summary: Tsuna se réveille, il est enfermer dans une pièce, il ne peux pas sortir, il ne sait pas ou il est.
1. Tsuna va t-il s'en sortir ?

_Le jeune homme qui était allonger sur le sol se releva._

 _Il était maintenant debout, il se tenait dans une petit pièce qui contenait des barreaux_

 _Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi il était enfermé_

 _Il faisait sombre dans cette pièce, il décida de se diriger vers les grilles, une fois devant celle-ci il aperçut un lampadaire._

 _En y réfléchissant cette endroit faisait penser a une grotte, il avait essayer de briser les barreaux mais sans succès, il n'avait pas assez de force pour y parvenir._

 _Il décida de passer en hyper mode, c'est au moment ou il voulait prendre ses pilules qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avais plus rien, il n'avait plus d'anneaux vongola, de pillules et de gants, tout avait disparus._

 _Tsuna commençait à avoir peur, il n'avait plus rien pour se défendre, il ne lui réstait plus que sa faible force._

 _Appeuré il décida de se diriger vers un lit qui était installé dans sa cellule._

 _Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était faible, sans ses pillules il n'était rien._

 _Une fois sur le lit il repensa a ses amis et a sa famille, étaient-il entrain de le chercher ?, c'était la question que se posait le jeune homme._

 _C'est au moment ou il allait pleurer qu'un bruit résonna._

"Des pas", _quelqu'un était entrain de marcher a l'exterieure_

 _Tsuna décida de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux, il ne voulait pas que son ravisseur sache qu'il venait de se réveiller._

 _L'homme qu'on entendait marcher quelques secondes auparavant s'approcha de la céllule, il soupira._

 **\- Il n'est donc pas encore réveiller...**

 _C'est a la fin de cette phrase qu'il repartit_

 _Tsunayoshi rouvrit les yeux et des gouttes tombèrent de son front_

 **\- QUI ETAIT CETTE HOMME ?**

 _Un son se fit entendre et l'homme en question apparut derrière lui_

 _l'homme qui venait n'apparaitre décida de répondre a la question du jeune garçon_

 **\- Disons que je suis l'amis d'une de tes connaissances**

 _Tsuna n'y croyait pas, il décida de lui poser des questions._

 **\- Un amis ?, quel est votre nom ?**

 **\- Mon nom ?, tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.**

 _ **Pendant ce temps dans la ville de Namimori.**_

 _Un enfant en costard se releva, il était sévèrement blessé_

 **\- Il m'a eu..., je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore en vie...**

 _Deux hommes accoururent vers l'enfant, un avait les cheveux noir et un autre avait les cheveux argentés_

 _Tout deux étaient choqués, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le tueur a gage blesser._

 _l'argenté prit la parole._

 **\- Reborn-san..., le juidaime...**

 _Le tueur a gage baissa la tête._

 **\- Oui..., je n'ai rien pu faire, il s'est enfuis et a emmener Tsuna.**

 _Yamamoto n'en revenait pas, il s'enerva._

 **\- Je vais aller le sauver, rester la si vous voulez mais moi je ne vais pas attendre.**

 **\- Je viens aussi, idiot de baseballeur, tu ne pourra rien faire seul.**

 _Reborn prit la parole._

 **\- Non.., vous restez ici, vous n'etes pas de taille a l'affronter, cette homme...**

 **"EST BEAUCOUP TROP DANGEREUX"**


	2. Révélation

**\- Mon nom ?, tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.**

l _'ho_ _m_ _me voyant_ _T_ _suna apeuré soupira._

 **\- Tu n'a rien a craindre de moi, je ne suis pas venus pour te faire du mal.**

 _Le jeune homme étonné prit la parole._

 **\- Vous n'allez rien me faire ?, mais alors... pourquoi suis-je enfermer ici ?**

 **Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je suis celui qui t'ai sauver, tu aller te faire tuer.**

 _Tsuna tomba du lit_

 **\- Quelqu'un a essayer de me tuer ?, ou sommes nous ?**

 **\- Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ?**

 **L'homme qui a essayer de te tuer est un assassin, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, j'ai été charger de t'escorter dans un endroit ou personne ne nous retrouverait, j'ai pour mission de m'occuper de toi, a partir d'aujourd'hui..., je vais t'apprendre a survivre.**

 **Cet homme n'est pas mort..., il faut que tu devienne assez fort pour le battre.**

 **Sa fait maintenant quelques semaines que je te surveille, je savais que cet homme ne tarderait pas a s'en prendre a toi, mais je suis désolé..., j'ai été beaucoup trop lent, cette homme a réussi a t'emmener.**

 **Je l'ai suivis pendant des heures, il été très rapide et très discret, je n'ai pus te récupérer qu'au moment ou l'homme est partis se chercher de la nourriture.**

 **A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être a notre recherche, je ne pense pas l'avoir semé.**

 **Je suppose que tu te demande pourquoi tu es enfermer ?, je t'ai enfermer pour te protéger, pour que tu ne sorte pas, je devais le faire, c'était la meilleure solution.**

 **Et pour finir je n'ai pas réussi a récupérer toutes tes affaires, je n'ai pu récupérer que tes pilules et ton porte bonheur.**

 **\- Vous n'avez donc pas pu récupérer mes gants...**

 **\- Ils n'étaient pas avec toi quand je venus te chercher, je pense que l'assassin qui t'a attaquer les a en sa possession.**

 _Tsuna n'en revenait pas, tellement de chose s'était passer pendant qu'il était inconscient._

 _le jeune homme était maintenant serein, il savait qu'il n'avait rien a craindre de cet homme._

 **\- Merci, dit alors Tsuna**

 **j'ai une question, qu'allons nous faire a partir de maintenant ?**

 **\- Nous allons voyager, comme je te l'ai dit, je vais t'apprendre a survivre.**

 **Tu ne dois pas avoir remarquer mais nous ne sommes plus au japon**

 _L'homme se dirigea vers les barreaux qui fermait cette salle et les ouvrit._

 **\- Voilà, tu peux maintenant sortir d'ici, tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil dehors.**

 _Tsuna le remercia et se dirigea vers la sortie, en sortant il s'était aperçus qu'il était bel bien dans une grotte._

 _Une fois dehors il ne pu s'emp_ _ê_ _cher de l_ _â_ _cher un_ **« Waouuw »**

 _Le paysage qui se tenait devant lui était magnifique, on pouvait apercevoir un très grand lac au loin et énormément d'arbre._

 **\- Jolie, hein ?, dit-alors l'homme en arrivant**

 **Tu voulais savoir ou nous étions ?, nous sommes en Italie**

 _Tsunayoshi se retourna vers l'homme et décida de lui poser une question._

 **\- Quand pourrais-je revoir mes amis…**?

 _L'homme afficha un sourire._

 **\- Je me doutais que tu me poserait cette question, tu les reverra quand tu sera devenus plus fort, je sais que tu veux t'enfuir et les rejoindre.**

 **Je ne t'empêcherait pas de partir mais tu ne pourra rien contre l'assassin qui te recherche, il te traquera, et ne s'arrêtera pas la, en retournant au japon tu mettra ta famille et tes amis en danger.**

 **Tu dois penser que Reborn peut le vaincre mais ce n'est pas le cas, il n'a plus la force nécessaire depuis qu'il est devenus un Arcobaleno.**

 **Tu ne pourra d'ailleurs pas leur parler avant un moment, si Reborn apprend que tu es avec moi il te chercherai et mettra sa vie et celle de tes gardiens en danger.**

 **Mais ne t'en fait pas, si tout se passe bien nous devrions être au japon dans 3 mois, et a ton retour tu aura la force nécessaire pour vaincre cet homme.**

 _ **Tsuna afficha un sourire a son tour.**_

 **\- D'accord, je ferais tout mon possible pour protéger ma famille et mes amis, je suis prêt a endurer votre entraînement, j'ai juste une dernière question… quel est l'identité de l'assassin qui cherche a m'éliminer ?**

 _L'homme soupira._

 **\- A vrai dire… je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune information sur cet homme…**

 **\- je vois…, dit-alors Tsuna**

 **\- Pourrais tu attendre ici ?, je vais aller chercher de la nourriture.**

 **\- D'accord, répondit Tsuna**

 _c'est ainsi que l'homme partis, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'assassin qui recherchait Tsuna n'était plus très loin de sa cible_


	3. Pris au piège ?

Yo, je voulais remercier **Chovovid, Shin no panda, Kurikaa, Keina1808 et CatunaCaty pour leurs Follow** , sa fait vraiment plaisir sachant que j'ai commencer cette Fanfiction hier, par contre je suis un peu triste parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de Review, rien qu'un « Bon chapitre » me suffisait, si possible j'aimerais beaucoup que vous mettiez une Review, c'est vraiment très important, quand il n'y a pas de Review j'ai l'impression que les gens ne regarde pas, la ce n'est que le début donc je comprends mais… c'est arriver sur pleins de mes fic, après je n'oblige personne mais les commentaires sont ce qui me motive le plus.

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _2 semaines plus tard..._

 _Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés venait de réunir les gardiens Vongola, tous excepté Mukuro se tenaient devant lui._

 _L'argenté était épuisé, il ne dormait presque pas depuis la disparition de son boss, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Tsuna, il était très inquiet, personne ne savait ce que l'homme aurait pu faire de Tsuna._

 **\- Gokudera !** , _l'appela alors Yamamoto_

 **Est-ce que sa va ?**

 **\- Oui, je penser juste aux Juudaime…**

 _Gokudera n'était plus le même, il était maintenant brisé, sans le dixième il n'était plus rien, il ne savait pas comment vivre sans lui._

 **\- je vois…** _dit-alors Yamamoto en baissant la tête_

 **\- Kufufufu,** _dit-alors mukuro en apparaissant_

 **Cher tempête, ne fait pas cette tête, je ramène une information qui devrait te plaire.**

 _La dite-tempête se rapprocha de l'homme et afficha un air interrogateur_

 **\- Quel est cet information ?, Mukuro ?**

 **\- Sawada Tsunayoshi aurait été aperçu en Italie**

 _Le visage de Gokudera changea, il reprit enfin espoir_

 **\- Le Juudaime est en Italie ?**

 _Yamamoto se rapprocha de Gokudera et prit la parole_

 **\- Gokudera, nous devons y aller, c'est notre dernière chance de l'aider**

 _L'argenté afficha un sourire._

 **\- Oui, nous y allons, mais il ne faut pas que Reborn-san soit au courant.**

 _Gokudera prit un air sérieux_

 **\- De quand date cet information ?**

 **\- Elle date d'il y a plus d'une semaine**

 **\- Je vois…, dit-alors Gokudera**

 _Ryohei se rapprocha a son tour_

 _il commença a crier_

 **\- Les gars !, on va sauver Sawada a l'extreme !**

 _Yamamoto afficha un sourire et_ _G_ _okudera ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un_ **« Tch »**

 _Italie pendant ce temps._

 _Le jeune garçon était allonger, il ne savait pas ou il était, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était attaché, il ne pouvait pas bouger._

 _Un homme se tenait en face de lui, il avait une blouse blanche et des gants blancs, il avait a peu près la quarantaine._

 _L'homme en question affichait un sourire démoniaque, ce sourire faisait frissonner Tsuna qui essayait désespérément de se détacher._

 **\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire sa Tsunayoshi_Kun, tu ne peux partir,** _dit-il en souriant._

 **Et si on commencer ?, j'ai envie de voir si la rumeur est bel et bien vraie, je veux voir si même en te torturant…**

 _ **" TU CONTINUE DE SOURIRE ! "**_


	4. Chapitre spécial ! (WTF)

Vous avez crus au chapitre 4 ? hein ?, vous vous êtres tromper xD, ce n'est pas le chapitre 4 !, je fais ce chapitre pour shin, xD

Chapitre WTF qui n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire

\- C'EST L'HEURE DE LA TORTURE !

c'est alors qu'un homme entra dans la pièce

JUUDAIME !, JE SUIS VENUS TE SAUVER !

l'argenté avait baisser sa garde, un homme l'avait suivit et venait de lui injecter un produit.

Quelques minutes plus tard le gardien se trouvait lui aussi attacher sur un lit

le bourreau prit la parole.

\- Cette fois si….

NOUS POUVONS COMMENCER !

JE VAIS SAUVER TSUNAZE !, dit-alors Lambo en entrant dans la pièce, il tenait une grenade dans chaque main.

\- TU VA MOURIR KIDNAPPEUR !, Lambo lança les grenades qui tuèrent l'homme sur le coup.

AHAHAHA !, Lambo_San est TROP FORT !

C'est ainsi que Tsuna fut libérer.


	5. La torture commence !

Yo !, pour commencer merci pour vos reviews, sa fait vraiment plaisir, déjà 5 reviews xD, donc pour vous parler vite fait du chap d'aujourd'hui je déconseille au plus jeune de le regarder, il sera entièrement de la torture.

Et pour finir comme je suis gentil je vous le sort en avance ! xD

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 **\- Et si on commencer ?, j'ai envie de voir si la rumeur est bel et bien vraie, je veux voir si même en te torturant…**

 **" TU CONTINUE DE SOURIRE ! "**

 **J'ai entendu dire…**

 **Que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup les piqures, c'est vrai ?**

 _L'homme afficha un sourire tandis que Tsuna lui prit un air sérieux, il n'allait pas le laisser le briser aussi facilement_ **.**

 _Le jeune garçon prit la parole._

 _Il afficha un air provocateur._

 **\- Vous pensez vraiment que mes gardien et mon professeur vont vous laissez faire ?, vous pouvez rêvez si vous le voulez, mais vous n'en sortirez pas vivant !**

 _L'homme éclata de rire_ **.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas m'en sortir vivant ?, très drôle, Tsunayoshi_kun.**

 **Je te conseil de te tenir a carreau, l'homme que tu appelle ton professeur est lui aussi ici, cela fait maintenant quelques minutes qu'il est arrivé, d'après ce que j'ai entendu il a été très résistant mais n'a rien pu faire, face a mon assassin.**

 _Tsuna commença a s'énerver._

 **\- QU'ALLEZ VOUS LUI FAIRE ?!**

 _Tsuna essaya de se détacher de toutes ses forces mais il n'y arriva pas, il finit seulement par se faire saigner les bras._

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit… Tsunayoshi-kun, tu ne peux t'échapper.**

 **Tu mérite une punition pour avoir hausser le ton, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'assurerait que tu souffre sans arrêt.**

 **l'homme mis sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une seringue, le visage de Tsuna pâlit a sa vision.**

 **\- Je… Je suis désolé,** _dit-alors Tsuna_

 **Je vous en supplie… ne. Faite. Pas…**

 _C'était déjà trop tard, l'homme venait d'enfoncer la seringue dans son bras droit_

 **Tsuna cria comme il n'avait jamais crier auparavant.**

 **Le jeune homme s'évanouit sur le coup mais fut vite rappeller a la réalité.**

 **l'homme venait d'utiliser un défibrilateur pour le réveiller**

 **\- Ou…**

 **Ou suis-je ?,** _dit-alors Tsuna_

 **\- Tu es de retour !, Tsunayoshi-kun !**

 _C'est en voyant l'homme qu'il comprit que cette torture n'était pas un rêve._

 _Il jeta un œil a son bras sur lequel était toujours enfoncer la seringue et pâlit._

 _Tsuna commença a pleurer_

 **\- S'il…**

 **S'il vous plaît, épargner moi**

 **Je ferais…**

 **je ferais… tout ce que vous voudrez…**

 _L'homme afficha un sourire._

 **\- C'est d'accord, mais a une condition , tu dois travailler pour moi**

 _Tsuna afficha un air interrogateur_

 **\- Travailler pour vous ?, que..**

 **que devrais-je faire ?**

 _L'homme se mit a rire_

 **\- Tu devra me ramener tout tes gardiens pour que je puisse m'occuper d'eux !**

 _Tsuna ne pouvait absolument pas faire sa, jamais il ne pourrait abandonner sa famille, il préférerait mourir que de les donner a cet homme._

 _Il s'énerva une nouvelle fois._

 **\- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN FOU!, JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE SA !**

 _Cette fois-ci l'homme s'énerva vraiment_

 **\- COMMENT OSES-TU... ME PARLER SUR CE TON?!**

 **\- J'ai une idée !,** _dit-alors l'homme_

 _Il sortis aussitôt de la salle, Tsuna ne s'attendait guère a sa._

 _après une bonne dizaines de minutes l'homme revint mais cette fois il n'était pas seul, il venait de ramener un lit sur lequel était attacher une personne._

 _L'homme reprit la parole._

 **\- Tsunayoshi-kun…**

 _ **"POURQUOI NE DIRAIS-TU PAS BONJOUR A TON PROFESSEUR ?"**_


	6. la fin de la torture ?

Yo !, désolé pour mon absence mais j'ai voulu réfléchir a l'avenir de la fic et je ne pense pas avoir fait un bon chapitre 6, c'est pour cela que je vous le remplace par celui-ci qui continue dans la torture !, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira !, j'attends vos retours avec impatience !

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 **\- Tsunayoshi-kun…**

 _ **"POURQUOI NE DIRAIS-TU PAS BONJOUR A TON PROFESSEUR ?"**_

 **Maitre…** _Dit-alors Tsuna en commençant a pleurer_

 **Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute…, j'aurais du vous écouter…**

 _Le dit ma_ _î_ _tre afficha un sourire._

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et puis, rien n'est encore perdu, je suis prêt a mourir si il le faut pour que tu puisse survivre.**

 _l'_ _homme afficha un sourire._

 **Que veux-tu dire par, "Rien n'est encore perdus ?"**

 _L'assassin afficha un sourire_

 **\- Rien, un monstre comme toi n'a pas besoin qu'on lui réponde**

 _Le bourreau s'énerva_

 **\- Tu joue les forte tête, mais crois moi, tu ne fera pas le malin longtemps, dans quelques instants tu me suppliera d'arrêter comme l'a fait ton cher disciple.**

 _Le disciple baissa la tête_

 **\- Je suis désolé, Je n'ai pas réussi a lui résister…**

 _L'homme afficha un sourire_

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, idiot de Tsuna, je suis la maintenant !**

 _Le visage de l'assassin se tourna vers l'homme_

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attend ?, ne devais-tu pas me torturer ?**

 _ **Sache que je ne te craint pas,**_ **J** **'ai vécu pire que la torture** _dit-il en riant._

 _L'homme a la blouse afficha un sourire démoniaque_

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi mais avant…**

 _Le bourreau sortis deux seringues de sa blouse_

 **\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt** _dit-alors l'assassin en souriant._

 **\- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans ton jeu** _dit-alors l'homme_

 _Le bourreau se tourna vers Tsuna et reprit la parole._

 **\- ET SI ON REPRENAIT?, TSUNAYOSHI_KUN ?**

 _L'homme pris ses deux seringues et les enfonça directement dans les jambes du jeune homme_

 _Tsuna hurla une seconde fois et s'évanouit a la vision des seringues._

 _L'assassin qui avait observer cet scène avec effroi reprit son calme et reprit la parole._

 **\- Laisse Tsunayoshi, viens plutôt t'occuper de moi, je saurait te divertir**

 _l'homme fit le sourd et réveilla Tsuna une seconde fois._

 **\- Ou suis-je ?, dit-alors Tsuna en essayant d'inspecter la pièce**

 **\- Tu es a nouveau de retour Tsunayoshi-kun !**

 _Cette voix Tsuna la connaissait s'était la voix de ce docteur fou._

Il leva la tête et vit son bourreau sourire.

 **\- Tsunayoshi-kun…, dit-alors l'homme**

 **Sais-tu ce que je viens de t'injecter ?**

 _l'homme se mit a rire._

 **\- Tu devrais essayer de bouger tes jambes**

 _Tsuna essaya de bouger ses jambes mais n'y arriva pas_

 **\- AHAHAHAHA, tu ne peux plus les bouger ?, hein ?**

 _L'assassin s'enerva_

 **\- TOI… CONNARD….**

 **JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER**

 _Le bourreau afficha un sourire démoniaque et se rapprocha de l'assassin_

 **\- Cette fois si !, C'EST TON TOUR !**

 **Tu sais…**

 **Il y a une chose que je déteste…**

 **Je deteste…**

 **JE DETESTE QU'ON ME MANQUE DE RESPECT !**

 **JE VAIS DEVOIR TE PUNIR,** _dit alors l'homme_

 _Il sortis de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un marteau._

 ** _\- POUR TE PUNIR... JE VAIS M'ASSURER QUE TU NE PUISSE PLUS JAMAIS UTILISER TON BRAS GAUCHE._**

 _L'homme s'approcha de l'assassin et se prépara a le frapper avec son marteau_

 _il leva le marteau en direction de l'homme et commença a descendre son marteau_

 _c'est au moment ou le marteau allait atteindre sa cible qu'un cris stoppa le bourreau_

 ** _\- ARRÊTE !,_**

 _Ce cris avait glacer le sang du bourreau qui se retourna et qui vit avec surprise un Tsunayoshi qui était détacher et qui avait maintenant une flamme noire allumer sur la tête_

 ** _\- Co…Comment ?!…_** dit-alors l'homme en reculant

 ** _\- TU VA PAYER..., JE VAIS M'ASSURER QUE TU SOUFFRE_**

 ** _NE T'INQUIETE PAS ..._ _,_** _dit-alors le jeune homme en affichant un sourire démoniaque._

 ** _"_ JE VAIS M'ASSURER DE TE FAIRE SUBIR CE QUE J'AI SUBIS _"_**


	7. Le changement de Tsuna

Yo !, nous voila partis partis pour la chap que vous attendiez tous avec impatience, Tsuna va enfin entrer en scène !, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !.

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

 **NE T'INQUI** **È** **TE PAS ...** **,** __ _dit-alors le jeune homme en affichant un sourire démoniaque._

 **" JE VAIS M'ASSURER DE TE FAIRE SUBIR CE QUE J'AI SUBIS "**

 _L'homme se mit a genoux et commença a implorer le pardon de Tsunayoshi_

 **\- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ..., JE T'EN PRIE..., ÉPARGNE MOI !**

 _Tsuna se rapprocha de l'homme et afficha un sourire démoniaque_

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas…**

 **« JE N'EN AI PAS POUR LONGTEMPS ! »**

 _Tsuna attrapa directement l'homme et le porta jusqu'à son ancien lit_

 **\- JE VEUX SEULEMENT M'AMUSER AVEC TOI !**

 **\- Arrête Tsunayoshi !,** _cria alors l'assassin qui n'arrivait plus a reconnaître son élève._

 **Tu n'a pas a faire sa, tu n'a pas a te salir les mains, viens me détacher, je vais le faire pour toi.**

 **Le jeune homme se retourna et afficha un sourire qui glaça le sang de son Maître**

 **\- LE FAIRE POUR MOI ?,** _dit-alors Tsuna en riant_

 **VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS TAIRE…**

 **APR** **È** **S TOUT...**

 **"** **JE NE ME RAPPELLE PAS VOUS AVOIR DONNER LE DROIT** **DE PARLER** **"**

 _Tsuna se retourna vers son bourreau et l'attacha au lit, une fois fait il récupéra une seringue qui était au sol, elle était tomber au moment ou Tsuna s'était détacher._

 _Il prit la seringue, un sourire apparut sur son visage, il allait enfin pouvoir se venger, il allait enfin rendre la monnaie de sa pièce a cet homme qui l'avait torturer._

 _Le jeune Vongola éclata de rire en voyant le visage pale que son bourreau arborait maintenant._

 **\- ET SI ON COMMENCER ?,** _dit-il en reprenant la parole_

 _L'homme se mit a pleurer comme jamais auparavant._

 **\- je..**

 **Je t'en supplie..**

 **Épargne moi…**

 **Je ferai tout ce que tu voudra !**

 **Tsuna afficha un sourire**

 **\- Je ne peux pas t'épargner…**

 **Je n'aurait plus personne pour me distraire si je le faisais.**

 **Après tout…**

 **Tu es un jouet précieux pour moi.**

 _C'est a la fin de sa phrase que Tsunayoshi planta les seringues dans les yeux de l'homme_ _qui cria et s'évanouit._

 _Le jeune homme_ _le réveilla aussitôt_

 **\- Vous êtes de retour !** _, dit-alors Tsunayoshi en souriant_

 _L'homme entendis la voix du jeune homme mais ne le vit pas, il ne voyait plus rien, tout était noir autour de lui_

 _Il s'énerva._

 **\- QUE…**

 **QU'AS TU FAIT A MES YEUX?!**

 _Tsuna afficha un sourire radieux_

 **\- Je vous ai seulement crever les yeux…**

 **" CE N'EST PAS GRAND CHOSE "**

 _Tsuna se retourna et aperçus le marteau que l'homme avait pris pour casser le bras de son maître._

 _Il s'approcha du marteau et le prit, une fois a la main il retourna vers son bourreau et se prépara a le frapper avec._

 _C'est au moment ou le marteau allait atteindre sa cible qu'une voix se fit entendre._

 **\- Tu as bien changer...**

 _ **" SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI "**_


	8. Le retour a la raison ?

Yo !, nous voila partis partis pour la chap 8, je sais pas pour vous mais je trouve sa sa avance plutôt bien:), encore une fois j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 **\- Tu as bien changer...**

 _ **" SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI "**_

 _L'homme qui venait de parler entra dans la pièce._

 _Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Maître de Tsuna._

 _Il prit la parole._

 **\- Tu es arrivé a temps…**

 _l'inconnu se retourna vers l'assassin, un sourire apparut sur son visage_

 **\- Je suis étonné de vous voir attacher, je ne penser pas que vous vous feriez capturer par cette pitoyable famille mafieuse.**

 _L'assassin baissa la tête._

 **\- Le problème n'est pas leur famille, aucun d'eux ne peux m'inquiéter, le problème est l'assassin qu'ils ont engager, cet homme possède une force gigantesque.**

 _L'inconnu afficha un dernier sourire a l'assassin et se tourna vers Tsuna._

 **\- Tu as l'air plutôt mal en point Tsunayoshi…**

 _Tsuna se retourna vers l'homme et commença a rire._

 _-_ **Q** **UAND T'AI-JE DIS QUE TU POUVAIS PARLER ?**

 _L'inconnu se mit a rire a son tour._

 **\- Tu es vraiment très différent du Tsunayoshi que je connaît.**

 **Je suis surpris de voir que tu ai changer au point de crever les yeux d'un homme.**

 _Tsuna afficha un sourire démoniaque._

 **\- LE TSUNAYOSHI QUE TU CONNAIS EST MORT !.**

 _Le jeune homme fonça sur L'inconnu, qui esquiva de justesse le coup de pied que Tsuna venait de lui envoyer._

 _Le regard de l'inconnu se dirigea vers le front de Tsuna, ses flammes était noir, en les voyant l'inconnu compris aussitôt ce qu'il se passait._

 **\- Je vois…**

 **Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal,** _dit-alors l'inconnu_

 **Tu es entrain de te faire consumer par ta flamme, la vengeance t'aveugle, il faut que tu te calme, il faut que tu essaye de reprendre le contrôle, Tsunayoshi.**

 **Ce n'est pas toi, le Tsunayoshi que je connaît ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche, te rend tu compte que tu viens de crever les yeux d'un homme ?**

 _Tsuna en l'entendant commença a avoir mal a la tête, énervé il reprit la parole  
_ **\- TAIS TOI !, TU NE SAIT RIEN DE MOI, TU N'ES QU'UN VULGAIRE CRIMINELLE !, SANS MOI TU NE SERAIT PAS LA A L'HEURE ACTUELLE.**

 _ **\- Justement** , dit-alors l'inconnu en affichant un sourire_

 **C'est grâce a toi Tsunayoshi que j'ai pu retrouver ma liberté, c'est grâce a toi que j'ai pu changer.**

 **Mais actuellement tu n'es plus toi même...**

 **Je sais que tu regrette ce que tu vient de faire a cet homme, je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire sa, je sais que tu t'en veux.**

 **Je ne vais pas te blâmé, je comprends ce qu'il t'arrive, moi aussi j'ai voulus me venger, je sais ce que la vengeance peut t'obliger a faire.**

 **C'est pour sa que tu dois te relever Tsunayoshi, tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes tous avec toi, nous comptons tous sur toi.**

 **Alors Tsunayoshi…**

 **" REDEVIENS CELUI QUE TU ÉTAIT ! "**

 _C'est a la fin de la phrase que le Visage de Tsuna devint pale, sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, il n'en pouvait plus, c'est au bout de quelques secondes que le jeune homme s'effondra._

 _Deux heures plus tard…_

 **\- Ou-suis-je ?,** _dit-alors Tsuna en ouvrant les yeux_

 **\- Tu es en sécurité,** _dit-alors l'inconnu en s'asseyant a coté du jeune Vongola_

 **\- Cette voix !,** _pensa alors Tsuna_

 **Je connais cette voix…**

 _Il se retourna vers l'homme et prit la parole une dernière fois._

 _ **\- M… MUKURO ?!**_


	9. Une surprise inattendue

Yo !, je suis de retour et on repart tranquillement avec le chapitre 9, qui sera très court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long !

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _Il se retourna vers l'homme et prit la parole une dernière fois._

 _ **\- M… MUKURO ?!**_

 _ **\- Kufufufu, c'est bien moi cher Tsunayoshi**_

 _ **tu es étonné de me voir ?**_

 _Tsuna se gratta la tête_

 _ **\- Oui, je ne pensais pas que pourrais trouver l'emplacement de leur cachette aussi rapidement.**_

 _ **\- Il nous a trouver parce que je lui ai demander de venir,** dit-alors le maître de Tsuna en arrivant vers eux_

 **Je savais que la situation allait mal tourner, j'ai préféré lui demander de l'aide**

 _Tsuna se tourna vers l'homme et afficha un sourire_

 **\- je vois,** _dit-alors Tsunayoshi content_

 _Tsuna prit un air sérieux et se tourna a nouveau en direction de son gardien de la brume_

 **\- Tu ne doit dire a personne que je suis ici, ils ne doivent pas se mettre en danger pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose.**

 **Promet moi de ne pas leur dire que tu m'a vu en Italie, dis leurs simplement de ne pas essayer de me chercher, dis leurs que je reviendrait lorsque je serais plus fort.**

 **Vous n'avez pas a vous inquiéter, il ne m'arrivera rien.**

 **\- C'est d'accord, Tsunayoshi,** _dit-alors la brume en souriant_

 **Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de devenir plus fort, je sais que tu pourra vaincre cet assassin.**

 **\- Comment sais-tu que l'homme qui veut me tuer est un assassin ?**

 **Tu n'étais pas présent le jour ou cet homme a attaquer si je me souviens bien.**

 **\- Kufufufu, Disons que c'est parce que…**

 _ **" JE SUIS L'ASSASSIN ! "**_


	10. LA TORTURE RECOMMENCE ?

Yo, je suis enfin de retour et on part pour le chap 10 !,

Ps : désolé pour cette longue attente.

 _ **Chapitre 10 :**_

 **-Kufufufu, Disons que c'est parce que...**

 _ **" JE SUIS L'ASSASSIN ! "**_

 **\- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !,** _cria le maitre de Tsuna qui fonça aussitôt en direction de son èleve._

 _Tsuna quand a lui ne fut pas assez rapide, l'homme se tenait déjà derrière lui pour l'assommer, il n'eu que le temps de dire une chose_

 _"_ **Je suis désolé "**

 _Le jeune homme tomba a terre, ce n'est que quelques heure plus tard qu'il se réveilla._

 _il se réveilla cette fois-ci dans un endroit sombre, il ne pouvait quasiment rien voir, il apperçu seulement un lit sur lequel il était allonger et des barreaux qui était en face de lui._

 _Il ne savait pas ou il était, mais il se doutait bien que l'homme qui l'avait enfermer ici n'était pas son Maitre, il avait peur, il ne voulait pas se faire torturer une seconde fois._

 _il n'en pouvait plus, ses amis lui manquaient terriblement, c'est a leur pensée que des larmes commencèrent a couler sur son visage._

 _Il voulait les revoir, il voulait rire avec eux, mais il savait que cela n'arriverait plus, il n'était maintenant plus qu'un simple rat de laboratoire._

 **\- Bonjour Tsunayoshi-kun !,** _cria un homme en arrivant en face de Tsuna_

 _Le jeune homme en attendant cette voix sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'un homme arrive aussitôt._

 **\- B... Bonjour,** _bégaya t-il en essayant de garder son calme_

 **\- Tsunayoshi_kun** _dit-alors l'homme,_ **sais tu ou tu te trouve a l'heure actuelle ?**

 **\- N... Non,** _bégaya Tsunayoshi une nouvelle fois._

 _l'homme sourit en entendant la réponse du jeune homme_

 **\- Tu te trouve dans un laboratoire qui a été spécialement conçu pour toi !, il faut dire que tu es une personne spéciale, vois tu, ces flammes noires...**

 **C'est la première fois qu'un Vongola réussit a créer une flamme d'une telle densité.**

 **\- Qu'... Que me voulez vous... exactement ?,** _dit tsuna appeuré_

 **\- Ce que je te veux ?, c'est pourtant évident !, je veux la même chose que mon frère.**

 _ **" JE VEUX SEULEMENT TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR ET TE PRENDRE TA FLAMME ! "**_


	11. L'arrivée des gardiens

Yo, chap 11, on repart cette fois-ci du coté des gardiens Vongola.

 _ **Chapitre 11 :**_

 **\- Enfin en Italie !,** _dit yamamoto en souriant_

 **\- On va sauver Sawada à l'extrême !** _, cria le boxeur_

 **\- Tchh, calmez-vous un peu,** _leur répondit L'argenter en s'approchant d'eux,_ **je vous rappelle que le Juudaime est toujours entre les mains de l'ennemie.**

 **Juudaime...** _pensa gokudera intérieurement_ **, je jure de te sauver.**

 **\- Calme toi cher tempête** , _dit alors Mukuro en apparaissant devant l'argenté_ , **je ramène des nouvelles de Tsuna, il aurait été emmener dans une planque de la famille Estraneo.**

 **\- Estraneo ?!,** _cria l'argenté,_ **Tu n'a pas détruit cette famille ?!**

 **\- Je pensais l'avoir fait...,** _répondit l'illusionniste_

 **\- Je vois,** _lui répondit-il,_ **tu sais où est cette planque ?**

 **\- Kufufu, pour qui me prends-tu ?, bien sur que je sais où se trouve cette planque.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre,** _dit Yamamoto en se tournant vers gokudera_

 **\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi idiot de baseballeur.**

 _Tous sourirent et partirent donc dans la direction de la planque Estraneo._

 _Pendant ce temps, hibari, lui se trouvait déjà devant la planque, il était arrivé avant les autres en Italie, il avait préféré partir seul, les gardiens avaient protésté mais il avait promis de mordre à mort ceux qui le suivraient_

 _Il fut étonné en entrant dans la base, il y avait dans celle-ci des lits et des objets de torture, la première pièce fut la pire pour lui, il vit à l'intérieur du sang, des seringues et deux lits qui avait du servir récemment, aucun doute, Tsuna avait bien été ici._

 _une fois dans la deuxième salle il put confirmer le fait que Tsunayoshi avait bien été torturé dans cette planque, il y avait des dossiers dans cette salle, l'un était vide, il n'y avait qu'une photo et l'autre quand à lui était remplis._

 _Dossier du sujet Numéro 33_

 _Prénom : Tsunayoshi Sawada_

 _Âge : 16 ans_

 _Ville de naissance : Namimori_

 _Futur métier : Dixième parrain Vongola_

 _Avis du docteur :_

 **\- Bizarre,** _pensa Hibari,_ **il n'y a pas d'avis ?**

 _Il pensait en avoir fini avec cet endroit mais des bruits de pas vinrent vers lui, il décida donc d'aller voir immédiatement si ce n'était pas Tsuna, a sa plus grande tristesse ce ne fut pas lui, mais il finit par sourire lorsqu'il vue le visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui._

 **\- Tu dois m'aider...,** _dit l'homme en s'approchant du jeune gardien,_ **Tsuna...**

 **il...**

 _ **" IL L'A EMMENNER "**_


	12. 3 mois plus tard

Yo, chap 12, on part cette fois-ci 3 mois plus tard

 _ **Chapitre 12 :**_

 **\- Bonjour Tsunayoshi_Kun,** _dit le docteur en réveillant le jeune homme._

 _Tsunayoshi ne répondit rien, il n'arrivait plus à parler, il était brisé, cela faisait 3 mois qu'il était enfermé ici, au début il avait pensé que ses amis viendraient le sauver, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ils l'avaient abandonné, aucun d'eux n'était venu._

 _il avait perdu espoir depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il passerait sa vie ici en tant que cobaye._

 _il ne s'était par contre toujours pas habitué à la douleur que le docteur lui infliger chaque jour, en parlant de douleur, il avait maintenant des cicatrices sur tout le corps, les plus visibles étaient celles sur ses bras et sur son nez._

 **\- Tsunayoshi_kun,** _l'appela l'homme une nouvelle fois,_ **tu ne peut meme plus parler ?,** _dit-il en en riant_

 _L'homme attendit une réponse mais le jeune homme ne répondit rien_

 **\- Je vois..., ce n'est pas grave, tu parleras lorsque les expériences commenceront !,** _dit le docteur en affichant un sourire démoniaque_

 **Ah oui !,** **j'oubliais,** _dit l'homme en se baissant vers son patient_

 **Tes amis, tes chers amis, ceux qui t'ont abandonné, je les ai croisés récemment, ils souriaient et riaient tous ensemble, je suis moi-même étonner, ils sont rapidement passé à autre chose, j'en ai même entendu un dire "Heureusement que ce bon a rien de Tsunaze n'est plus là", c'était à mourir de rire, je regrette que tu n'a pas été là pour pouvoir voir sa.**

 _le docteur se releva et attrapa une seringue qui était dans sa poche._

 **\- Tu te souviens de cette seringue ?,** _dit l'homme en souriant_

 _Encore une fois le jeune homme ne répondit rien._

 **\- Tu commences à m'énerver...,** _dit l'homme en enfonçant la seringue dans le bras gauche du jeune homme._

 _Le docteur s'attendait a ce que son patient cri mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire, cela fit sourire Tsuna et une flamme noire s'alluma sur sa tête._

 **\- Pourriez-vous mourir pour moi ?,** _dit tsuna en se détachant de sa chaise._

 **\- Si vous voulez je peux être votre camarade de jeu, après tout ...**

 **"C'EST A MON TOUR DE M'AMUSER !".**

 **\- C... Cal... Calme toi...,** _dit le docteur apeuré_

 **\- Me calmer ?, mais je suis calme,** _répondit-il en attrapant la seringue qui était enfoncée dans son bras._

 **Je dois vous remercier, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu changer,** _il s'approcha de l'homme et enfonça directement la seringue dans l'oeil gauche de l'homme qui ne put s'empêcher de crier._

 **\- Voilà, maintenant vous êtes jumeaux toi et ton frère,** _dit-il en éclatant de rire._

 _il y avait en face de tsuna une hache, il se dirigea vers elle, une fois la hache dans ses mains, il revint en direction de l'homme._

 **\- Pi... Pitié...,** _dit l'homme apeuré_

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne prendra que quelques secondes, je ne te couperais qu'un seul bras.**

 **\- A... ARRÊTTE, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !, NE FAIT PAS SA !, PITIER !**

 _Le jeune homme pris sa hache et frappa sans perdre de temps le bras gauche de l'homme._

 **\- Désolé,** _dit-il en souriant,_ **mais je ne fais que m'amuser.**

 _L'homme s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard, quand à tsuna il décida de détruire cette base, une fois fait il se dirigea à l'extérieur, ce qu'il vu le choqua, un homme se tenait devant lui, il s'approcha du jeune parrain et prit la parole._

 **\- Je t'attendais Tsunayoshi, es-tu prêt ?**

 **\- Prêt à quoi ?,** _lui répondit Tsuna sur ses gardes_

 _\- c'est simple..._

 _ **" A DETRUIRE LES VONGOLA "**_


	13. Un plan Machiavélique

**Chapitre 13 :**

 **\- Toi ?, m'aider ?,** _dit-il en éclatant de rire._

 **\- Bien sûr,** _répondit-il_ , **j'ai fait sa pour toi, sans sa tu n'aurais jamais remarquer a quel point les Vongola sont corrompus.**

 **\- Je me demande, pourquoi es-tu si obssédé par cette famille ?**

 **\- Très bien** _, répondit l'homme_ **, je vais tout te raconter, c'était i ans, a cet époque, j'étais un Vongola, j'étais d'ailleurs un amis très proche de Reborn, mais tout ne resta pas ainsi**. **Une rumeur se propagea parmis les Vongola, celle-ci disait que ma fiancé était une traitre venant d'une autre famille mafieuse, bien entendu ce n'était qu'une connerie. Au début cette rumeur n'étais pas vraiment génante mais petit a petit les choses s'aggravait.**

\- **Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

 **\- Elle.. elle a été assassiné par les Vongola, le neuvième Vongola a ordonner a ses gardien de le faire.**

 **\- Je vois...,** _répondit tsuna étonné et énervé_. **Nous allons venger ta fiancée.**

 _ **Pendant ce temps en Italie**_

\- **Bonjour Gokudera-san** , _dit l'homme qui se tenait devant la cage,_ **avez-vous bien dormis ?**

 _La tempête ne pouvait répondre, elle avait la machoire brisé et elle était paralysé._

 **J'avais oublier que vous ne pouviez plus me répondre, Gokudera_San.**

 _l'homme ouvrit alors la cage et en sortis son cobaye qui ne pouvait même plus marcher, il le traina pendant une dizaine de minutes sur le sol et le posa finalement sur une table qui se trouvait dans la salle principal de cet base._

 **\- Tu te demande ou sont tes amis ?,** _dit-il en regardant l'argenté._ **Je pourrais te le dire mais ce ne serait pas très amusant. Je sais** _ **!**_ _, cria l'homme quelques seconde plus tard_ **, si tu survis a l'opération de demain tu aura le droit de les voir, ils sont impatient de te revoir.** _il sortit aussitôt de la salle et se mit a rire comme jamais il n'avais rit autrefois._

 **Bientôt, c'est pour bientôt !,** _Cria t-il._

 **NOUS POURONS BIENTôT LES FAIRE REVENIR, JE POURRAIS ENFIN, ENFIN LES REVOIR !.**

 **"LES VRAIS VONGOLA !"**


End file.
